Brand New Start
by Amity-Divergent
Summary: Annie Richards starts CCA starts off not as planned. First off, Her roommate hates her! Second, her horse and her just don't click. Will she over come those hurtles?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey y'all! I edited the first two chapters a lot! I also changed somethings but nothing too major. I hope to have the 3__rd__ chapter up by tonight or soon. Sorry I haven't updated but a lot of people didn't like this story and I was bummed because I really enjoyed writing this. But I am going to continue for that reason! _

"Anna Marie Richards!" I heard my mom shout. I ripped my earphones out of my ears and turned off my Ipod.

"I told you not to call me that!" I hated my name. I go by Annie, except my mom doesn't think it suits me. I tell her almost 5 times a day I like Annie and I will not respond to Anna Marie.

"Do not use that tone of voice with me young lady!"

"Did you get that out of a movie or something? 'Cause that sentence was totally cliché."

I say under my breath. My mom and my relationship is like a roller coaster, one minute we are best friends, the next total enemies. That was one reason I was thrilled to be leaving my home and moving to Canterwood Crest Academy. My brother has been attending the school for a year now and is coming back for his junior year. I didn't go last year because my grades weren't spectacular, but this year I had a motivation. My parents said if I got my grades up and was accepted, I could get my own horse. I still haven't found 'the' horse yet but I have a horse on trail, her name is Miss Know It All aka. Missy. She was a great all around horse, had great Hanoverian blood lines, but had a rotten attitude. Her and I don't get along what so ever and she is stubborn and so am I ,so we tend to butt heads. I agreed to take her to CCA and see if we got along once we both settled in. We drove up the long drive up to the school and I was bubbling with excitement.

"It looks like a mini town!" I exclaim. It really was, it had huge dorms and school building and a few shops. Not to mention a NICE stable, nothing like my barn back home. My barn back in Georgetown Mississippi was one of the nicer ones in Mississippi and had awesome trainers,but nothing like this. I was kind of sad to leave behind my one and only best friend,Kelly. She didn't ride and sometimes mocked me for it but I didn't let it get to me. But her and I always had a good time when were together and I do miss her. She was like my sister and I could tell her everything and I hoped that the distance between us wouldn't sever our friendship.

When we parked I immediately jumped out an went to the trailer and I lifted down the ramp and saw Missy eating hay. "Hey Missy." I said to her as I gave her a small pat on the rump. She lifted her head and put her ears back.

"Girl,you need to chill. You saw me." I said to her. Yes I do talk to my horse 'cause I'm crazy! She settled down and I backed her out of the trailer and I must say even though she was a brat she was gorgeous. She was a dark chestnut and had a silky man and tail. My mother thought she was amazing so she got her for me. My family had money and my mother loved to show it off. I looked like my mom with bleach blonde hair and emerald green eyes. My hair came down to the small of my back and I was tall and kinda thin. I was pretty but nothing special. I lead Missy to her stall and I stood in shock.

"If the stalls are this big the dorms must be huge!" I say to myself.

"They are pretty big." Someone said to me. I turned to my right and saw a very short brunette haired girl. "I'm Sam Walters."

"Hey. I'm Anna Marie Richards but please...please call me Annie."

"Nice to meet you Annie. Are you new here? I've been here since 8th grade. What dorm are you in? I'm in Winchester,dorm 16." Sam exclaimed. "Sorry for bombarding you with questions."

"Haha it's alright. To answer your questions, Yes i'm new here, and I'm also in Winchester but in dorm 15. We are neighbors!" I say. Missy was getting antsy,just standing in front of her stall door. I unclipped her lead rope and she walked inside strait to her water bucket. "That is Missy, she is on trial. I don't know if I'm going to keep her. Her and I don't really get along."

"That's to bad. She is SO pretty. I have a OTTB gelding named Sunny Side Up but I call him Sunny. He is over there." Sam said as she pointed to the stall across the aisle. Sunny was a light chestnut. He had a cute face and looked about 15.3.

"He looks sweet. Here's my number maybe we could sit together for dinner." I say as I give my number.

"That would be awesome! I've got to go unpack but we will probably see each other before then."Sam laughs as she exits the barn. I follow her and head towards my mom's car. My stuff was piled on top of each other and sitting next to the car. My mom was probably helping my brother Matt get settled in. My brother was a god in my mother eyes. My parents have been divorced for 5 years now and I rarely see my dad even though we were really close. I grabbed my two big bag with wheels on them and took them first. One had clothes in the and the other was books,magazines,and art supplies. I loved to paint and it was what I did in my spare time. When I reached my dorm I put my stuff down and ran to get some more stuff. Finally after 3 more trips I had my all my stuff in front of my dorm. I walked to the dorm monitor's office and knocked on the door.

"Hey! Come on in. I'm Livvie and you are?" Livvie asked as she held out her hand.

"I'm Annie Richards or Anna Marie." I told her as I shook her hand. "I'm here to get my dorm key. I'm in room 15."

"Oh good. Your roommate is already here. Here is your handbook and key. If you need anything...anything at all you can come to me."I nodded and grabbed the stuff and walked out the door. I got to my dorm and unlocked the door. It was huge! I saw two beds one underneath a window and one pressed up against the left wall. The bed against the wall was already taken as well as the closet on the left. I looked around but my roommate must be out. Her bed was dressed with a light blue comforter with pink flowers on it. I grabbed my bags put them on my bed. I had a book shelf and a desk, along with my bed and a night stand. I put sheets and a comforter, which was white with different colored polka dots on it. I had multiple pillows on it as well as two stuffed animals. A pinto horse named Jose and a pink unicorn named Steve, I've had them since I was a kid and just had to bring them. I unpacked my clothes and my books, magazines, and other junk like that. I had brought some posters with me and put them on the wall. I had posters of Reed Kessler, my all time favorite equestrian, and One Direction, my all time favorite band. I plugged in my laptop and my printer. I looked around the room and it finally felt like home. I heard a knock on the door and ran to open it. It was my mom.

"Hey mom. I got everything set up. Do you like it?" I said. My mom was very judgmental and spoke her mind.

"Honey, those poster make the room look childish and so do the stuffed animals. They have to go." My mom spat. She took my stuffed animals and my posters and put them in a trash bag. I knew I couldn't stop her or else she would get mad so I just stood thereand the tears threatened to pour out of my eyes.

"Well honey I guess this is goodbye. Bye Anna Marie." She told me as she wrapped me in a hug. "I'll take the trash out on my way out." And with that she left. I followed her. Out of pure rage I grabbed the trash bag out of her hand.

"You aren't going to throw that away. I love this stuff and I don't want you throwing it away. You don't control me! You and I don't like the same things so I will say what stays and what goes out!" I shouted with a shaky breath.

"Anna Marie! Keep your voice down! You don't want your roommates to get the impression that you are a brat!" She turned her back on me and left. I felt the tears form in my eyes and I ran to my dorm knocking over a girl in the process. I murmured a apology but kept on going. I went to my dorm and locked the door. I took out my posters and stuffed animals. I wrapped my stuffed animals in my arms and laid down on my bed and I shut my eyes and let myself day dream. Back home I was known as the loner and the 'bad' kid. I don't know why I got that title. I hadn't done anything wrong except hit some kid two years ago. He was teasing me and calling me not so nice names so I hit him. I do have a tendency to have a short temper. At my school no one ever really got in fights so I guess that's how I got the name. Kelly was really my only friend so that's how I got the loner name. I was woken up from my thoughts by the sound of the door being unlocked. A girl with stick strait dark brown hair and fair skin walked in andI stood up and wiped my face, free of tears.

"You are the girl who knocked me down!" My roommate shouted at me.

"I'm SO sorry. My names Annie." I apologize yet again.

"You should be! You made me spill water on my brand new shirt! And I'm Jessica." Jessica spat at me. I felt tears run down my face again.

"Awww did I hurt your feelings? Get over it! Or are you homesick and just being a baby." Jessica said as she made a pout face.

"I'm not being a baby and I'm not homesick! I've just got a lot on my mind and you 're being a jerk!" I yelled at her. Jessica just rolled her eyes and began putting up Justin Beiber posters. I wasn't a big fan of him but I didn't want to say anything. So I began to put up my posters.

"Oh my god! You like One Direction!" Jessica shouted. Maybe we could bond over 1D and become better friends...I thought wrong.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Why? They suck and are ugly. Justin is much more talented."

"That's your opinion! I love them and think they are quite sexy. I don't really care for Justin." Jessica rolled her eyes and left. I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of fawn colored jodhpurs and a pale pink polo shirt. I brushed back my hair and pulled it into a pony tail and I pulled and zipped up my tall boots. I grabbed my phone and key and walked out the door. I saw Sam walking down the hall and called after her.

"Sam!" I shout as I ran to catch up to her.

"Hey Annie where are you off to?" Sam asks.

"The stables. I have a meeting with Mr. Conner and I wanted to ride." I tell Sam.

"I don't know why I asked I can see your riding clothes. Mind if I join?"

"Yeah you can join!" I shout. Sam was already in her riding clothes so we ran to the stables. When we got there I went to Mr. Conner's office and sat down on the bench. I needed a few minutes to collect myself. I was nervous and I had only met Mr. Conner a few times and he was very intimidating. I took deep breaths and finally I was ready. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds a deep voice told me to come inside. I walked inside the huge office. All around the room were Blue ribbons and huge trophies. I sat down on a plush chair in front of a huge wooden desk. On the other side of the the desk sat Mr. Conner, who's dark hair was cut short and had on a hunter green polo shirt on. He cleared his voice once before he spoke.

"Hello Anna Marie."

"Please call me Annie."

"Ok Annie. I want to discuss your testing date. I set it for next Wednesday. That's only 4 days away it's that ok with you?"

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Good. You have already ridden in front of the YENT so if you place on the advanced team you can test for the YENT when we have it, which will be soon. Also, Your horse is on trial correct?"

"I will try my best and yes Missy is on trial."

"Do you think you will keep her?" Mr. Conner asked.

"She is a great horse, she is perfect but she and I don't click. If that makes any sense. We don't get along well. But I'm going to wait and see if we get along better because I've only had her for a couple weeks." I say with honesty.

"I understand there are some horses you just don't have a connection with if you to don't work out I will help you find a horse that you will click with because if you and your horse don't have that special bond you won't bring out the best in each other."

"Thank you SO much Mr. Conner. I really appreciate it." I say as I get up and walk out the door. I find Missy out of her stall , already groomed and her coat shining. I see Sam just starting to tack up Sunny and was fiddling with her bridle.

"Hey I already groomed Missy for you." Sam said.

"Thanks!" I said as I began to tack up. I grabbed my purple saddle pad and placed it on Missy's back along with her saddle. I buckled up Missy's girth and tightened it and Missy pinned back her ears in protest. I grabbed her bridle off of my tack trunk and put the bit in front of her mouth. She normally would take it but there were a few times were she would refuse to take the bit. Now was one of those times. She clamped her mouth shut and not letting me get the bit in.

"Open your mouth!" I said in frustration. Sam walked over to us.

"What's the matter?"

"This horse hates me. That's the problem." I say. I took my thumb and shoved it in between her teeth prying them open. I quickly put the bit inside and buckled up the bridle.

"You to don't really get along do you?"

"Nope. She reminds me of my roommate." I say and chuckle.

"Oh no. What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it at dinner. K?"

"Sounds good." Sam said as she walked back to Sunny. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and tucked it into my black helmet. I smoothed out my pink polo and lead Missy out of the stables. I halted her and pulled myself in my brown saddle. I pushed my heels down and waited for Sam and Sunny. We rode our horses into the outdoor arena and began to warmup. Missy was a old pro at this a responded to every cue I gave her. I started her at a smooth trot and started doing spirals. She extended her legs and put her head down. I looked over at Sam and she was cantering Sunny around the circles. She was so good and I was impressed.

"Ok, please tell me you're on the Advanced team!" I exclaim as I ask Missy for a canter. The chestnut mare bounced into a rocking canter and I guided her in a few circles.I turned her around a did a flying lead change and pulled her back into a trot. When I felt she was loose I stopped her in the center and waited for Sam. After a few more minutes Sam met me in the center.

"Yes I am on the advanced but you will be to! When do you test?"

"Next Wednesday. I really need to make the advanced team because if I do I will have a shot at the YENT! I already rode infront of them before so I can test."

"You SO will and I'm testing to!"

"We will so rock! Ok so want to jump?" I ask.

"Yup! Lets just do a line so we won't miss dinner!" I looked at my watch and it was already 5:00! Dinner was at 6:30.

"Ok you can go first. Lets do the line with the vertical and the oxer." I suggest. Sam nodded and pushed Sunny into a canter. She didn't need a circle so she pointed the horse towards the first jump, a 3ft vertical. Sunny popped over it like it was nothing and jumped the other 2 jumps flawless as well. Sam circled Sunny and slowed him to a trot and asked him to canter again and did the course in reverse. After she finished she slowed to a walk and rode back over to me.

"You are amazing!" I say as I clapped. I gathered my reins and pushed my heels down and asked my horse to canter. She picked up a canter and I pointed her towards the first jump. She propelled us into the air and landed softly on the other side. She began to speed up but I half halted and she slowed. The next jump was another vertical but it was higher around 3.6ft. I let her out just a little so she would have enough momentum to get over it. At the right moment she snapped her knees underneath her and popped over the jump. Next was oxer. It was low only 3ft but it was wide. I gave her her head and she got over the jump with ease. I circled her and did a flying lead change and did the course again. At the last vertical we took off to early and the we rubbed the pole but it didn't fall. I circled her once before slowing her down and walking her over to Sam.

"If you are even half as good at cross country and dressage as you are at jumping I've got to look out for you, not to mention if you get a horse you connect with!" Sam shouted as she clapped.

"Oh hush! We rubbed the last jump so it wasn't perfect! And was it that obvious that we hated each other?" I asked.

"Well it kinda look like you to were fighting for power but it still was awesome!"

"Thanks. Let's get these two cooled and untacked so we don't get leftovers at dinner!" I said as I began to walk Missy around. After both horses were cool, Sam and I untacked and put the horses in their stalls.

"Bye Missy." I said to her but she didn't even move a ear. I walked over to Sunny's stall and saw Sam hugging Sunny's head. You could obviously tell that they loved each other and I was envious.

"Ready?" I asked Sam. She nodded and we exited the stables.

When we got to the cafeteria it was already filled with people. We got in line and I chose a salad and Sam got some tomato soup. We chose a small table in the back and we sat down.

"I forgot to get a drink be right back." I told Sam as I got up. I saw Jessica sitting with some girls I saw her glance at me and whisper something to her table. "She is probably telling everyone your a jerk and a baby." I think to myself. When I passed by her table she jutted her chair out and it knocked me over. My hands found something to grab onto and that something happened to be someone's tray. I knocked the tray out of the persons hands and feel to the ground, getting tuna fish in my hair and soda all over my clothes.

"Oh look Annie had to knock someone over again! She will probably go cry to her stupid stuff animals like last time!" Jessica shouted. Everyone at the table laughed and soon everyone joined.

"Wow your SO cool." I said to her.

"Excuse me?"

"You must thing you so cool because you knocked me down and now I have food and soda all over me. And now you expect me to cry. Well, news flash, I'm not going to." I say to her. I look at the person who's tray I fell on. I must admit he was kinda hot. Not knowing why, I laughed and I walked back to the table.

"Thanks for the soda and tuna!" I shouted to the guy and he gave me a thumbs up.

Sam looked shocked. "I can't believe you just did that!" Sam said between giggles.

"I don't either! Doesn't she seem like the best roommate!" I laugh.

"That's your roommate! I am sorry. She should win a award! On the bright side that guy was kinda hot!"

"I know!" I shouted. Sam and I could barely control ourselves from falling on the floor laughing. Jessica and her friends gave us a look like we were crazy and I gave her a big wave and a smile. After Sam and I finished we walked out of the cafeteria and I saw the guy again.

"Hold on one sec." I told Sam as I ran to the guy.

"Hey dude!" I shouted and about 5 guys turned towards me. "Dude who's tray I knocked over!" I specified. The guy walked towards me.

"I just wanted to say I'm really really sorry about me knocking your tray down." I apologized. I have been doing a ton of apologizing today!

"Haha it's alright. I must admit it was kinda funny."

"Well I try." I say.

"Annie! We need to go!" I heard Sam shout.

"I better go you know how SHORT people get when they have to wait!" I say the last part loud so Sam could hear it.

"I'm not short I'm fun sized!"

"Haha ok well see you around." The guy said. _I should have asked what his name was!_ I mentally shout at myself. Sam and I ran back to Winchester and we each go into our own dorms. I was thrilled to see that Jessica wasn't in so I quickly grabbed some PJ's and head into the bathroom. I undress and jump into the warm shower. Out of habit I sang Torn by One Direction as I lather my hair with coconut shampoo getting all the tuna out.

"Will you shut up! You should like a dieing moose!" I heard Jessica shout because she apparently knows what a dieing moose sounds like!

After I shower, I change into a Winnie The Pooh T-Shirt with matching shorts. I left the bathroom and Jessica went in. I sat down on my bed and put up the posters of Reed Kessler that I forgot to put up after they were taken down by mom. After that I grabbed my Ipod and began to listen to music. I grabbed my laptop and signed into facebook and saw that Kelly was on!

Annie Richards: _OMG! Kelly, I miss you so much already! _

Kelly Andrews: _Tell me all about it! Any new friends and new enemies, any hot guys!_

Annie Richards:_Yes! My friend here is named Sam. She is a rider like me and we became fast friends. And surprisingly I do have a enemy and she is my roommate! Fun! And yes a ton of hot guys! Ugh I've g2g it's almost light's out. Luv you girl bye!_

After I sigh out I put my laptop back on my desk and Jessica emerges from the bathroom. She looks at my Reed posters.

"Your a rider?!" Jessica says with a surprised tone.

"Umm yeah. Did you not see the riding clothes on my body when you pushed me over?"

"You better watch out for me in the arena." Jessica tells me as she turns off her lamp and gets into bed. I follow suit and turn off my lamp. I grab my stuffed animals and wrap them in my arms. Sophomore year is going to be interesting. But it will be a brand new start...I hope...

_A/N_

_How did you guys like that?! I decided to write another CCA fan fiction because I was bored! Don't worry I will still write my other one and that chapter will be up tomorrow I promise! Please read and review and I will have another chapter up shortly! _


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at around 7:30 and quickly got dressed in tan breeches and a tie dye shirt. Jessica was still sound asleep so I tried to be a quiet as possible. I did not want to see her when she was cranky.

When I got to the stables I quickly went to Missy's stall. I saw it hadn't been cleaned yet so I took her out of her stall and clipped her to some cross ties. I grabbed a pitchfork and a wheel barrel. I put in my earphones and began to muck out her stall. I began to sing under my breath and dance a little. I couldn't help it it was a habit! I looked up from mucking my horses stall to see none other than guy who's tray I knocked over, resting his arms on the stall door watching me.

"Well hello there." I say as I put down the pitch fork and walk over to him. "Why d I always see you when I look my worst?" I ask. My face was red and I was sweaty and I don't even want to know how my hair looked.

"Hey the dirty look is in. Plus, you don't look so bad." He said. I knew a blush was coming on so I turned around. "So what's your name? Or should I call you chick who knocked my tray over?"

"You could call me that? Or you could call me Annie."

"I like Annie...The name...Annie." He said as he stumbled on the last part. I laughed. "What's your name?"

"Jack-" he said before he was cut off.

"Jackson! I'm over here!" Jessica shouted. Jessica walked over to the stall and looked me up and down.

"Well don't you look great today..." Jessica 'complemented'.

"Well the dirty look is the style now." I say as I look at Jackson. He smiled and looked at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Well lets go if you want to watch me ride." Jessica told Jackson.

"Are you a rider?" I asked him..

"I used to be...it's a long story." I nodded and got back to work with mucking out Missy's stall. After I finished that I groomed Missy. I ran a body brush over her chestnut coat and it shined. I put on her saddle pad and saddle and tightened the girth. I put her bridle on and she accepted it. I took her to the indoor arena and mounted. Jessica was in the corner talking to Jackson. Her horse was a brown and white paint and stood patently while it's rider talked. I trotted Missy a lap and then asked for a canter. Like always she behaved I knew if I really wanted to excel I needed a different horse. My mom wasn't going to be happy because she didn't understand that a push button horse was not always the best thing for a rider. Plus, I loved horses that we challenges. It kept me alert and on my toes. On Missy I could fall asleep and she would still perform perfectly. When I passed Jessica I saw her looking at me,probably judging me. I took Missy threw different excersizes for a half an hour then I dismounted. I didn't want to stress Missy out or push her to hard but tomorrow the real training would start. Missy wasn't really sweaty so all she needed was a lap around the arena and she was cool. After I untacked her and put her away I went to Mr. Conner's office.

"Mr. Conner can I talk to you?" I said as I peeked my head in his office.

"Annie, yes of course." Mr. Conner said. I walked in to his office and sat down on the chair. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I thought about it and I do want to get another horse. I don't think I can improve on Missy." I confess.

"Ok, tell me what do you want to look for in a horse?"

"I kinda want a gelding. I'm not to picky on color or breed. But I want a sweet,good, and honest horse and he doesn't have to be well trained. I also want a horse with a ton of personality." I say.

"That sounds like a good horse. Tell you what, I will call some friends and see what I can do. I will also call Missy's owner and your mother." Mr. Conner says as he writes some stuff down.

"Again, thank you so much!" I say as I head out the door. I went back to my dorm to change for breakfast and after I had a meeting with Ms. Utz. I found Jessica inside rearranging her desk. Something I needed to do as well. I changed into jeans and a white snug t-shirt with a red heart on it. I paired it with red converse and I brushed my hair and let it loose.I put on eyeliner and lip gloss, and was ready to go. I grabbed my bag and put a small,blank canvas and some paints in it, as well as my wallet and keys. I walked out the door and headed to the cafeteria. Once inside I saw Sam sitting with a few friends of hers. I grabbed two waffles and some milk and went to the table.

"Hey mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Hey Annie, yes you can. Guys, this is Annie. Annie this Madison McDonald , Lucy Mills, and Penny Lane." Sam said introducing me to the other girls. Madison had dark skin with curly black hair and smiled at me. Lucy had blondish hair with green on the bottom. Penny had wavy brunette hair and was very tan. I sat next to Sam and across from Penny.

"Hi, I'm Annie Richards."I say introducing myself once again. "Are any of y'all riders?"

"Penny and I are. I lease a palomino quarter horse named Prince." Lucy told me. "Do you?"

"Yes I do, I have a horse on trial but I'm sending her back. We just don't click. Mr. Conner is helping me find another horse."

"That is cool! Finding the right horse can be hard. Before I found Molly, my black Oldenburg mare, I searched for months for a horse." Penny told me.

"I don't ride but I'm really into softball. Which reminds me, I need to go to practice. It was awesome meeting you Annie!" Madison told us and she gave us a warm smile.

"Like wise." I tell her. We all chit chat somemore and I ate my food. I look at my watch and I should get going.

"I better go. I have a meeting with Ms. Utz. Bye guys!" I say as I finish up my food and throw it away. I walk down to the building where Ms. Utz was. The building, like all the Canterwood buildings, was huge and had dark brown columns, making it look intimidating. I jogged up the steps and pulled open the glass door. Signed in and waited for my name to be called. I played on my phone and minutes later,a huge women called my name. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun and she wore khaki pants with a hunter green shirt.

"Hello Annie. I'm ." She greeted me as I walked into her office. "Ok let's look at your schedule." She said as she handed me a piece of paper. I had emailed her over the summer requesting the classes I wanted.

1st period: History 2 with Ms. Wood.

2nd period: Advanced Art with Mr. Smith

3rd period: Biology 2 with Mrs. Watson

4th period: Spanish 1 with Senorita Butler

5th period: Advanced English with Mr. Davidson

6th period: Geometry 2 with Mr. Hand

I looked it over and nodded. I decided not to take super hard classes this year so I stuck with some easy one except English, which was my favorite subject. I also had riding but it wasn't on my schedule because I wasn't on a team yet.

"Looks good." I said.

"Ok if you want to change anything come to me." Ms. Utz said as she escorted me out of the office. "I hope you succeed."

I went back to the stables because I wanted to paint a picture of Missy before she left. When I entered the barn I grab a plastic mounting block and a water bucket,which I filed with water, and I entered Missy's stall. I sat on top of the mounting block and stared at her before I began. I took my pencil and first drew the mare, then I began to paint. I mixed my brown paint with a touch of gold to give it that dark chestnut color. When I was finished I put my painting next to her face. I got her eyes right on the dot, not loving, just staring at me with a blank expression.

"Ok girl, listen up. For the time being, we need to be a team. I've got tryouts in 3 days and I need to do well. Got it?" I said to the horse, who looked at me and then turned away and began eating. I shook my head and couldn't help but laugh as I exited the stall and walked to my dorm.

As I walked down the cobblestone path to Winchester I saw my brother. It was the first time I ran into him since we got here. Matt noticed me and walked over.

"Hey sis." Matt greeted me. "Did you know mom has been trying to call you. She said that you were giving back Miss Know It All? Is that true?"

"Yeah, we don't get along well at all. Did mom sound mad?" I asked hoping she wasn't.

"You better find out for yourself. See you later sis." Matt said as he turned and walked away. I walked up the steps to Winchester and entered my dorm. Jessica was out so I had the room to myself. I picked up my cell phone and called my mom.

"Hello, Claire here." My mom answered

"Hey mom, Matt told me you were trying to reach me."

"Yes Anna Marie, I got you that phone for a reason so use it!"

"Sorry mom, I was at the stables and had it on vibrate." I told her, trying to clam her down.

"Well I guess that's a good reason. Mr. Conner called me today and said you were sending Miss Know It All back to her owner, why?"

"Because,Mom, she doesn't like me and we don't connect."

"She is a good horse, she was the best money could buy."

"But her and I don't click mom. I don't feel like I can excel with her."I confess.

"Ok Anna Marie, I hope you find a good horse and when parent's weekend comes I would like to see if I like it, if you have one by then."

"Yes Mama. I've got to go mom. Bye I love you."

"Bye, I love you to." she said before she hung up. I sat down on my bed and quickly got bored, so I texted Sam, inviting her over. She quickly responded saying she will be over in a minute. I heard a knock on the door and ran to open it. I greeted Sam and let her in.

"Welcome to my dorm!" I welcomed Sam. We walked in and Sam plopped down on my bed and I sat in my chair.

"You like One Direction and Reed Kessler! Annie, where have you been all my life?!" Sam exclaimed as she ran and jumped in my lap.

"Haha want to listen to their CD?" I asked and Sam nodded her head like idiot and I popped the CD in my player and "What makes you beautiful" blared. I grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her to the center of the room. We jumped around and scream at the top of our lungs. We were soon on the floor laughing our heads off when Jessica strolled in flanked by 3 other girls.

"You two are pathetic."Jessica snapped and her posse snickered. Sam and I got up and sat on my bed while Jessica and her friends took over the floor. Jessica and her friends were gossiping about who knows what, so Sam and I quietly talked.

"So who's your roomie?" I asked Sam.

"A girl named Mandy Shiver, She is never in our dorm so her and I aren't really close. But we are nice to each other."

"That seems nice. I wish I could switch roommates." I say under my breath.

"I heard that! And we can't I already tried. There are no more rooms available and no one wants to switch with me."

"Joy..." I say as I get up and grab my laptop. I checked my email and see one from Mr. Conner. I open and read it.

_Dear Annie,_

_I think I found you a horse. My friend Adam has a 9 year old Dutch Warmblood gelding and he says he has a wonderful personality. He does need some training but you can do that. I don't want to finalize the sale until I see you ride to make sure you can handle him because my friend says sometimes he can be a hand full. After the testing we will go through some more details. I just wanted to tell you about him. _

_~Mr. Conner_

"AHH!" I scream. Sam looks over my shoulder and screams as well.

"I hope he works out! He sounds awesome!" Sam shouts.

"How can you tell he is amazing? The letter gave no detail what so ever!" I laugh. Sam took my laptop and started taking funny pictures of herself. I joined in and we did funny poses and I set one of us doing the unattractive duck face, as my profile pic on facebook.

"Lets go to the Sweet Shoppe!" Sam shouted.

"Ok!" I said as I grabbed my bag. I took out my paints and the now dry painting.

"Is that Missy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I did this morning."

"You have to do one of Sunny!" Sam said with pleading eyes.

"You bet." I replied as I walked out the door."Bye Jessica."

Sam and I walk ,arms hooked together, to the cute little sweet shoppe. We walked inside and went to the counter.

"Can I get a mango smoothie and a red velvet cupcake please?" I asked the women at the counter. She nodded and got me my food and I handed her my money. Sam ordered a mango smoothie,like me, but with a chocolate cupcake. Once she got her food and paid, we sat down at one of the tables in the back.

"So. Tell me about you ...where your from...your family...if you have boyfriend." I question.

"Well I'm from Boston and I have 1 other sibling but he is in college. My dad is a horseback riding instructor and my mom doesn't work. I've had Sunny for 3 years and I don't know what I would do with out him. And for the bf I do have a boyfriend. His name is Patrick and we have been together since last year."

"Wow I would love it if my parents worked with horses! Maybe they would finally get me. And you and Patrick sound cute!"

"It was really nice to have my dad as my trainer. And yeah me and Patrick are kinda cute..What about you?"

"I'm from Georgetown,Mississippi. My parents are divorced, and I live with my mom. My dad lives in California but we don't see him much. My dad is a photographer and my mom is a interior designer. I have one brother who goes to school here. His name is Matt and he is a grade above us."

"That sounds cool." Sam says as she eats her cupcake. We talk about random stuff until it starts to get dark. We go back to Winchester and go into our dorms. When I enter I hear the shower going in the bathroom. I get my stuff ready for tomorrow,my first day at Canterwood. After that I fiddled around the room for a couple hours and then I changed and went to bed, dreaming about everything that is going to happen tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning surprisingly excited and with energy! (Not a normal thing for me.) I got dressed in a pale pink sundress and paired it with strappy gold sandles. I moved into the bathroom for my make up. I lined my eyes with black liquid eye liner and black mascara. I dusted my eyelids with shimmery pink eye shadow. One swipe of lip gloss and I was ready. Jessica was just finishing up her make up when I left to breakfast. My sandles soon became damp from the dew from the grass.

When I arrived at the cafeteria I grabbed a bowl of apple jacks cereal and sat the table with Sam,Madison, Lucy,and a cute sandy blond haired boy.

"Hey guys." I greeted the table. Sam,who was holding hands with the boy, greeted me with a smile.

"Annie this is Patrick." Sam said nodding her head at Patrick. He said hello and I sat down across from him.

"Ok so lets compare schedules." I said. The group looked at me like I just hit someone.

"What?" I asked now scared.

"We never compare schedules. We wait and see when we get to the class. It is kind of like a surprise. It is a tradition for us." Sam explains.

"Haha ok then. That actually sounds fun." I say. I dipped my spoon in to my cereal and took a bite. Soon we were all heading towards are first class. I climbed up the steps to history building and walked into my class room. I didn't see any familiar faces,so I chose a random desk. The rest of the class filled in and I saw Jackson enter and sit next to me. He gave me a warm smile and opened to a blank sheet of paper. I did the same as Mrs. Watson entered the room. She had dark hair that was pulled into a tight pony tail. She gave the class a warm smile and passed out the syllabus. I tried not to pass out over the amount of homework this class required. We spent the rest of the class talking about upcoming projects and stuff like that. Soon the bell rang and I stood up.

"Hey Annie." Jackson said to me as he picked up his bag.

"Hey Jackson."

"As you know, I saw you riding yesterday. You are really good." He complemented me.

"Thanks. Sorry I didn't talk to you much that day. Jessica and I don't really get along."

"I saw. Haha yeah I'm sorry she is like that towards you. She is a real nice girl, once you get to know her."

"Are y'all dating or something?" I blurted out.

"I thought we were but I guess not. She is apparently going out with a junior now." He confessed. I saw a flash of pain come across his face.

"Oh that sucks. But hey, there are other fish in the sea." I said to him. "Oh god, is that the time?! I've got two minutes to get to art! Bye!" I said as I ran towards the art building. Once I got there I saw some of Jessica's friends sitting in the front row. They glared at me and then turned around._ Joy..._ I thought to myself. The teacher quickly walked in and began the class. Soon I was engaged into what she was saying. This will defiantly be my favorite class/

After classes I trudged to my dorm to change for riding. Sam said she would coach me for testing. I unlocked the door to see Jessica and her friends sitting down talking.

"He is a junior and he is SO cute!" Jessica boasted about her new bf.

"I thought you were going out with Jackson?" I butt in.

"Nah he was to nice. Like he gave me complements every two seconds. At first it was beyond cute but then it got annoying. I like the bad boy type." I rolled my eyes at her. I don't understand how too many complemtents would be a bad thing.

"So whats his name?" A girl with curly blond hair with a high pitched voice asked.

"His name is Matt Richardson. He has a sister in our grade. I wonder who she is." I almost dropped my very heavy bag on my toe.

"Your dating Matt!?" I half screamed.

"Yeah. Does little Annie have a crush on him. Well back off he is mine!"

"I don't really believe in incest so..." I said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"He is my brother." I confirm.

"Oh god! Come on girls. We need to go talk." Jessica said as she stood up and left room along with her posse. When they left I finished changing and left to go to the barn. I went into her stall. I grabbed her brown halter from the hook outside her stall and put it on her. I guided her to the cross ties and began to groom her. While I groomed her she took a nap and was still. I tacked her up and led her into the indoor arena. I got n her and walked her around. I pressed my heel into her side and sent her into a canter. She was a little fast so I sat back and deepened my seat and she slowed. I saw Sam walk in and stand in the middle.

"Keep her at the slow pace and don't let her rush." Sam instructed. I did as I was told and kept her at that pace. I did a few more laps and then Sam called me to the middle.

"Ok for jumping I want you to really challenge her. Keep her focused on you and don't go on auto pilot. Start the course with the oxer, to the vertical, to the triple, to the water jump, to the triple bar, to the wall, to the combination, and finish with the vertical. Do it fast but don't rush her." I nodded and tightened my reins. I cantered her to the first jump, the wide oxer, I pushed her forward with my calves and when she lifted off I slid my hands forward and arched my back. We landed softly on the ground and cantered to the next one. The vertical was one of the easier jumps on the course but it was over 4 ft. I pushed Missy and we soured of the jump. They water jump was next and I felt Missy tense underneath me but I pushed my heels down and she jumped. We finished the course without much problems. I slowed her to a walk and I dismounted. Sam and I cooled her and untacked her.

Back at the dorm Sam and I were doing homework. She was sprawled on my bed and I was at my desk.

"And done!" I say. Sam had finished 10 minutes ago and was dancing to music.

"Yay! Ok well I better go. See you in English tomorrow and don't think about the testing tomorrow.

"Well I hadn't been but I now I am!" I laugh as Sam walks out the door. I found a piece of paper that I meant to give Livvie a while back. I grabbed the paper and walked to her office. Her door was closed but I could here voices inside.

"Jessica, You can't switch roommates. I'm sorry but there are no more rooms available and everyone has a roommate. Maybe you and Annie can work it out."

"But you don't understand. She is rude to me and she is so mean. I never did anything to her." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't help but open the door.

"You have never done anything to me? That is crap! Jessica ,when we first met you called me a baby because I was upset about something that was none of your business. You had the whole cafeteria laughing at me. Livvie, I have never done anything to he-" Livvie cut me off.

"Girls! We are going to sit down tomorrow morning at 5:30 and we are going to work this out. But in the mean time do have a friend you can stay with?"

"I'll stay with Sam." I said.

"Ok go ask her if it is alight and come back and tell me what she says. You can both leave now." Jessica and I walked out of the room. I went to Sam's dorm and knocked on the door. Her roommate open the door.

"Hey."She said.

"Hey can I talk to Sam please?" I heard Sam come to the door.

"Annie. What's going on?"

"I got in a fight with Jessica and now we are separated until tomorrow. Can I spend the night here?"

"Is it ok with you Mandy?" Sam asked her roommate.

"Yeah that's fine."

"Ok I'll be back in a few to get my stuff." I said.

"I'm coming also. As a referee." Sam joke. Her and I walked to my dorm and I quickly packed my things and went out the door. I stopped by Livvie's office and told her Sam said I could stay. Sam and I got back to her room. It was the first time I had ever been in her room. Her bed spread was dark purple with white dots on it. She decorated her walls with pictures and posters. I unrolled my sleeping bag and set down to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be fun...not.

I woke up to my phone vibrating underneath me. I remember I had a meeting with Livvie and Jessica in about 10 minutes. I got dressed and slipped out the door as quietly as possible. When I got to Livvie's office, the door was open, so I walked in.

"Hey Annie. Sit down. I'm kind of glad you got here first. I wanted to talk to you alone. Tell me what happened with Jessica." Livvie said. I told her everything. From the time I ran into her till yesterday. Livvie nodded from time to time. When I was finished she let me go.

"I'll talk to Jessica and find out what I am going to do." She told me. I went back to my dorm and grabbed my book bag and left for classes. I shook what happened out of my head. Today I had to focus on testing.

Classes went extremely slow today and I kept thinking about Jessica. When school ended I ran to the barn and now I was tacking up Missy and talking to her.

"Listen up girl. I know you and I don't get along but lets put that aside us for the test ok?" She gave me a blank stare.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I led her into the indoor arena. I mounted her and began warming her up. She felt ready and so did I. Mr. Conner walked into the center and I walked to him.

"Ok Annie. This is going to be the basic stuff. I want to see how you are as a rider. Ok, just like a lesson. I will call instructions out to you and you do them as quickly as possible. Go ahead and trot at the wall." I trotted Missy to the walk and focused on my posture.

"Canter." I pressed my calf to her side and she sprang into a canter. I half halted and got her to a steady canter.

"Cross through the middle and do a flying lead change." I turned her at the middle and asked for a change. She did it almost perfectly and cantered to the other side. Mr. Conner gave us a couple more instructions and then called us in the middle.

"Ok now for the jumping portion. You will start at the combination, to the vertical, to the oxer, to the rollback, to the liverpool,to the vertical, and finish with oxer. Start whenever you are ready." I circle Missy once before pointing her to the comb. I kept her at a slow canter, so she could get through it. She propelled us over the two jumps with ease. I let her pick up the pace for the vertical. It has flowers underneath it but it didn't seem to phase her. She got over the vertical as well as the oxer. When we approached the first jump in the rollback Missy sped up a lot. I pulled her away from the jump and circled her until she calmed down. I knew if I ever did that at a show we would have had a lot of time penalties, but I didn't want her to get hurt. She got over the first jump and we did a sharp turn towards the second jump. She flew over it and we cantered to the liverpool. It was wide so gave her a lot of rein. Missy stretched her legs to get over the jump and almost hit it but didn't. I slowed her down for the vertical, so we could save up some energy for the oxer. She popped over the vertical and we went to the oxer. Missy was sweating and I had hair sticking to the back of my neck. I gave her her head and she flew over it. I circled her once before walking to Mr. Conner.

"That was quite impressive. You handled her well. I think you would excel on the advanced team with the right horse. That being said, I have a few other riders who still need to test and I want to see you on your new horse before I make a decision. I will email you when I have done so. I'm going to call my friend and ask him to drop the horse off first thing tomorrow since it is a work day for teachers you will have the day off. If that's ok with you. I will " I wanted to run and hug the man. I almost forgot that it was a teacher work day tomorrow. It was random to have it on a Thursday but was I complaining. Nope.

"Yes that is totally fine." I said. Mr. Conner walked out and I cooled off Missy. I lead her into the barn and saw Sam waiting in front of her stall.

"How did it go?!"

"I did really good and the horse Mr. Conner emailed me about is arriving tomorrow morning.!" I almost shouted. I looked at Missy and gave her a hug. Maybe I was going to miss her after all. I untacked her and put her in her stall.

"Hey Mandy is spending the night at a friends. Want to sleep over at my place again?" Sam asked me.

"Sure! Lets stop by my dorm to get my stuff." We went to Winchester and walked into my dorm. Jessica was reading a magazine on her bed and didn't look up when we walked in. I grabbed a pair of pj's and riding clothes for tomorrow. I also grabbed Jose and Steve. When we got to Sam's dorm we changed into our pj's and ordered a pizza. My pj's were a tie dyed shirt with lounge shorts. Sam wore a pale yellow large shirt and leggings. We watched tv and chatted about the horse.

"I wonder if he is tall or short." Sam wondered.

"I hope tall! I wish Mr. C would give me more detail but I trust him" We heard a knock on the door and opened it. Livvie was holding a large pizza box.

"Here you go girls. Have fun." She told us. We both thanked her and put the box on Sam's coffee table. I opened the box and grabbed a hot slice of pizza. It smelled so good! I took a bite and almost died.

" .Ever!' I said between bites. Sam agreed and we ate till our bellies were full.

"Let's paint our nails!"Sam suggested. She went into her bathroom and grabbed a bag full of nail polish. I saw a cute shiny blue color and plucked it from the bag. Sam chose a hot pick color. We both painted our finger and toe nails. The room soon smelled like nail polish remove.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Yes! I just got _The Hunger Games_! We SO need to watch it." Sam screamed.

"Ok..Ok" I said. Sam put in the movie and crawled into her bed and I got into Mandy's. Soon the movie started playing on the TV. My eyes got heavy and I could barely keep them open. I soon feel asleep,thinking about my horse.

"_I'm sexy and I know! Girl look at that body, ah ah, girl look that body."_ Sam's alarm rang.

"I'm sexy and I know? Really?" I laughed.

"It's always a good way to start your day."

"Whatever you say. Lets get dressed!" I said. I got dressed in fawn colored breeches and a red t-shirt. I tied my blonde hair back in a pony tail. Sam was wearing white breeches and purple t-shirt. I zipped up my boots and we ran to the stables. I was 8:45 and Adam was supposed to get here at 9. The minutes seemed to go on for hours. I heard the rattle of a trailer pull up in the drive way. Mr. Conner emerged from his office to greet his friend.

"Hello Adam. This is Annie."

"Hello Annie." Adam was a older man with a bald head. He seemed nice as he shook my hand. "Let's get this horse out of the trailer shall we."

"What's his name?" I ask.

"His name is Baker's Man. His barn name is Baker. I first bred him to be a hunter horse but he is built awkwardly and he can be a speed demon. He is a bit big to be a hunter also."Adam said as he opened the trailer. He jumped in and backed the horse out. He was very awkward but cute. He had long legs and was lean and he had a huge head. Not very pretty but very cute. Baker looked at me with his big eyes and I fell in love. Adam handed me the lead line and I walked him around. Baker was bay and had a small star and a snip on face. He had one sock on his left foreleg. He was big boy, he stood at 18 hands. I took a treat out of my pocket and he greedily accepted it.

"He is so sweet!" I said. Sam walked up and gave him a pat.

"He is. He is a great jumper and a ok dressage horse. But he spooks on the cross country course."

"Annie and I will work on that with him. Thanks Adam." Mr. Conner said. Adam hopped in his truck and took off. I guided Baker into the barn. When we got in he stopped and lifted his head up and let out a large whinny, as if he was announcing his arrival. His stall was right next to Sunny's. Sam entered Sunny's stall and gave him some loving. I let Baker into his stall and walked in with him. His went to his hay net and managed to loosen it from it's ring and was tossing the hay everywhere.

"Ok, you have only been here, what 10 minutes and you are already messing up the place!" I laugh as I try to get the net from him. I tie that net extra tight to the ring so it won't happen again.

"So how do you like him?" Sam asked me.

"I love him."

_Hey! How did you like this story? I had gotten some reviews on the first chapter saying it was boring and stuff so I tried to jazz it up some. I hope you liked it! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

I wrapped my arms around Baker. He leaned into my hug, something Missy never did.

"Want to take them out to the pasture?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah sure." I said as I clipped Missy's lead rope to Bakers halter. If I ended up getting him I want to get him a new halter.

Baker and I followed Sam and Sunny out to the big gelding pasture. The pasture was empty so we just went in. I unhooked Bakers lead rope and he took off. His long legs eating up the ground. When Sam took Sunny of his lead rope he cased after Baker. Sam and I sat on the top rail of the fence, watching them.

"Hey guys." A deep voice called to us. I turned around to see Jackson walking toward us. He leaned on the top rail next to me.

"Hey Jackson. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much just trying to find Jessica. I want to know why she dumped me."He said. I could tell she had hurt him.

"I don't why either. I think she was crazy for dumping you because you seem like a really nice guy any girl would be lucky to have you." I say to him. I don't know why I was telling him this. Did it count as flirting? It was true, though, he did seem like a nice guy and he was really really cute. He had dark drown hair and pretty blue eyes. He was also really tall.

"Thanks any guy would be happy to have you are a girlfriend. Hey, do you want to go to the sweet shoppe after I go talk to Jessica?"

"Yeah sure." I say before he walks away. I turn and walk to where Sam and the horses are.

"Guess what!" I squeal. Baker walks over to me and rest his mussel on my shoulder.

"What?"

"Jackson and I are going to the Sweet Shoppe after this. But not as a date, I think he still likes Jessica. But I am not sure."

"Still that is AWESOME! He is cute and he seems like a good guy. He would be a good friend."

"Yeah, he would. How did our boys get along? I can't wait for our first ride tomorrow."

"They got along great! And tomorrow is going to be very exciting. Ready to go in?" I nodded and clipped Bakers black lead rope to his old blue halter. I led him out of the pasture and closed the gate after Sunny was out.

In the barn I saw Jackson standing in front of Bakers stall.

"Hey, is this your new horse?" Jackson jester towards Baker.

"Hopefully. I haven't ridden him yet but he is very sweet." I told him.

"He is huge and he is-" He started before he was cut off.

"That is the ugliest horse I have ever seen. He is way to long legged and lean. I hope you do not plan to do hunters on him."Jessica waltzed in and immediately grabbed Jackson's hand and he wrapped him arm around her.

"I am hoping to do eventing on him. But we will see what he has got tomorrow when I ride him. I want him to settle into day and get used to everything here." I said trying to be civil.

"Whatever, he will never be as good as Eagle. Anyway Livvie wants to talk to us this afternoon about the rooming situation. Jackson are you ready to go on out date?" She said as he kissed his cheek.

"Well umm I already told Annie we could go to the sweet shoppe." He said. He looked really uncomfortable.

"It's fine maybe some other time." I said to him and he nodded as he and Jessica walked out of the stables. I would be kidding if I said that I was crushed that he and Jess were back together but I had to remind myself that he was never mine to begin with. I was still happy that we could be friends again. Sam was looking at me with worried eyes and looked like she was trying to say something.

"It's fine. He and I will still be friends." I said to her.

"I know. Hey do you want to take Sunny and Missy for a trail ride?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah sure." I said as I went to Missy's stall. I didn't need a saddle so I just put on her bridle and put on my helmet. Sam and I walked the horses out of the barn on we jumped on them. I let Sam lead the way and we trotted into the woods. The leaves and grass were green and the sun shown. It was such a perfect day and it wasn't to hot. I let Missy pick the pace and I sat back and relaxed. The two chestnut horses were just as relaxed as we were. Sam led us to a pond and we rode the horses into the pond and let the cool water splash on their legs.

"I wonder what Livvie is going to do about the living situation between me and Jess." I wondered out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe she found somebody who will live with the wicked witch of Canterwood Crest." Sam exclaimed.

"Let's hope so! Do you know what team she is on?"

"She is on my team and she is ok. She doesn't listen to Mr. Conner but Eagle is a great horse and makes her look good. Her sister graduated from here last year and was one of the best riders here. Eagle was her horse and Jess had a flea bitten grey gelding named Sampson and he was a older horse. He was a really sweet horse and Jessica did good on him but she then she got Eagle and now she thinks since her horse is wonderful she is suddenly the next Reed Kessler! It is annoying sometimes but you get used to it." She said as she trotted Sunny out of the water. I followed her and Missy's legs had turned a darker chestnut color from the water. We walked the horses back to the barn and towel dried there legs. I put Missy back in her stall and gave her a kiss and walked to Baker's stall and did the same. Baker nudged my pocket and sniffed for a treat.

"Hey Sam I am going to hang out with him for a bit, I will meet up with you a little later." I called to her. She called back ok and left the barn. I opened up Baker's stall door and hooked Missy's lead rope to his old halter. I grabbed my grooming box and led Baker out to the pasture. I tied his lead rope to the fence and He dropped his head to graze. He had one sock on his right fore leg and a star on his head that stood out against his dark bay coat. He had a raggy mane that needed to be pulled, which I would to day. I grabbed a curry comb and ran it in circles along his coat surfacing the dirt.

"Such a pretty boy." I cooed to him. I then ran a body brush over his coat and made his coat shiny.

"Don't listen to Jessica, you are the prettiest horse here." I then picked and painted his hooves and made them clean. After that I grabbed a bucket that had been emptied and turned it over. I stood on it and pulled his mane, making it clean looking. While I was at it I also trimmed his tail , cutting it so it was just above his hooves.

"Let's go back to the barn Bakey-Boo." I said as I fished a treat out my pocket and he took it. After he chewed he took his big head and rested it on my shoulder. He breath tickled my neck and I giggled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we stood there for quite some time. I looked at my phone and realized it was almost time to talk with Livvie. I put Baker in his stall and secured the lock. I walked out the barn and to Winchester.

At the dorm I stopped at the dorm and Jessica was there.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Lets get this over with. I have a date with Jackson."

"I thought you were dating my brother."

"Nah. We didn't get along. It must run in your family." She smirked. We walked down the hall and I saw Sam sticking her head out her dorm.

"Good Luck and I hope you like your new roommate." She said as she smiled like an idiot.

"What was that about?" Jessica asked me when Sam went back in her dorm.

"I have no idea but I guess we are getting new roommates." I said.

"Yippee." Jess murmured as she knocked on Livvies door. We waited a few mintues before she called for us to come in.

"Sit down." Livvie said. "You both know that your behavior can not continue like this. I understand you two do not get along but in life there will be people who you will have to work with that you do not like and you need to learn to get along. But luckily for you to you don't have to live together anymore. Jesscia you will stay in your room and Mandy Shiver will room with you. Annie you will move into Mandy's old room along with Samantha Walters. Is this alright with you too?" She asked us.

"Yes Mandy and I are friends." Jessica said.

"It is alright with me." I said as I tried to control myself from screaming and jumping up and down.

"Alright, you two can leave and start getting settled." As soon as she said that I ran out the door and saw Sam in the hallway.

"OHMYGOSH SAMMY! WE ARE ROOMIES!" I screamed and ran to her.

"I KNOW!" We started jumping up and down.

"Let's go grab your stuff." She said as we went to my dorm. I ripped the sheets off my bed and went and put them in Sam's dorm. I came back and Sam had thrown all my clothes into my suitcases. She pushed the suit case into her dorm and helped me get everything else. After Mandy had moved out we put all my stuff up and finally sat down and relaxed. Sam had a small dark chocolate colored loveseat in front of the room and a flat screen t.v hanging on the wall. A coffee table stood in front of the couch with horse magazines on it. The room had two windows and each bed was pushed under a window. My bed was the one under the right window and it had purple shear curtains with white twinkly lights around it. Sam's had the same thing but with light blue curtains. We each had a bedside table between our beds. I also had put my small bookshelf,dresser, and desk up against the right wall. The room finally felt like home.

"Do you want to watch Pretty Little Liars?" Sam asked me. I was putting up clothes in my closet and I was about done.

"Yeah sure." I said as I hung up a pair of show breeches. I looked at our walls which were decorated with One Direction posters, Reed Kessler and other riders posters, pictures of Sunny, and my painting of Missy. Above Sams bed she had put purple letters that spelled out her name and I had the same but with blue letters.

"I will paint a picture of Sunny and Baker in a couple days to put up on the walls." I said. I plopped down on the love seat and Sam dragged her bean bag chair by the couch and sat down on it.

"That would be so cool." She said as she turned on the tv. "We can watch one episode then we need to go to dinner."

"Okidokie." I said as I snuggle into the couch. The episode started playing and soon Spencer, Emily, Hannah, and Aria were trying not to get killed by A. My mind started to wonder off to Baker and how much I hoped for our first ride to go well.

When the credits rolled Sam and I got up and walked to the cafeteria and sat with her friends and talked about random stuff.

******TIME SKIP!*********

They next morning I woke up to the bright sunlight seeping in from my window strait to my face. I look at the clock and looked to see that I had 10 minutes before Sam's alarm clock went off. I got up and went into our mini kitchen area and grabbed a cereal bar and a glass of milk.

"_I got passion in my pant's and I ain't afraid to show it, show it. I'm sexy and I know it." _Sam's alarm clock blared.

"Don't wake me up!" Sam half screamed half tumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. I heard the shower running and I started to get dressed. I chose a light blue tank top and a white button up long sleeve shirt, that I rolled up to my elbows, to go over it. You could see the blue threw the shirt. I paired it with dark shorts and silver sandals. I straightened my blond hair and applied minimal make up. Sam appeared out of the bathroom in a cute floral dress and minimal makeup on.

"Let's go tackle the day!" My short friend said.

"Let's!" I said as we walked out our dorm. Sam and I went our separate ways and I went to the history building. I saw Jackson and Jessica making out in front of the class room. Jackson saw me in the corner of his eye and immediately moved away from Jessica.

"Hey Annie." He said to me with a smile. Jessica glared at me and whispered goodbye to Jackson and walked away.

"Hey Jackson. How's it going?" I asked him.

"Good. Jess told me you moved out. Hows that going?"

"Great. I moved into my best friends dorm and we get along great. I bet Jess was happy that I moved out."

"Yeah, she even told me not to talk to you." He said with a laugh.

"Oh why?"

"I don't know but I told her you were my friend and I wasn't going to stop talking to you. She got a little mad but she understood."

"That's good. We should hang out soon." I say as walks into the class room. We take our seats and start the lesson. Jackson and I didn't talk for the rest of the time.

After classes I went to Sam and I's dorm and began to change into riding clothes.

"I can't wait to ride Baker!" I said as zipped up my riding boots.

"I know lets go!" Sam exclaimed as she rushed out the dorm. I raced after her and we ran to the barn. When we got to the barn Sam went to Sunny's stall and I went to Baker's.

"Hey Buddy. It's our first ride together today! I am excited." I said as I guided him to a pair of cross ties. He was clean from my grooming yesterday so all he need was a once over with the body brush. I tacked him up and led him into the indoor arena. I lifted myself into the saddle and I pressed my calves against Baker's sides and he started at a steady pace. We walked one lap and then I asked him for a trot. Baker started at a bouncy trot and I half halted to slow him down. His ears pricked up when Sunny and Sam trotted into the arena. I half halted again and Baker focused back to me. I asked for a canter but he kept on trotting. I squeezed harded and he went into a rocking canter. I sat deep in the saddle and asked for him to extend his legs and put his head down. He did as he was told and I looked at our reflection in the mirror and he looked like a good dressage horse.

"He looks wonderful!" Sam exclaimed. She was trotting Sunny on the other side. I collected his canter and then asked for walk. I turned him around and cantered again. I cut into the middle of the arena and asked for a flying lead change. Baker swished his tall and moved his ears back and forth in confusion. I asked again and he finally did it.

"Good boy!" I said as I slowed him to a walk and gave him a pat.

"Do you want to jump a bit?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, lets do a 4 jump "course"." I suggested.

"Ok we can do the vertical, to the oxer, to the water jump, and end with the high vertical." She said.

"Ok I'll go first." I said as I asked Baker to canter. I circled him once and then pointed him to the vertical. It was low only about 2'9 and Baker took it like it was only an inch. He was a great jumper and you could tell he loved it. I clucked my tongue to ask him to go a bit faster for the oxer and we bounded over it. When we approached the water jump Baker threw his head up and skidded to a stop.

"It's ok buddy. It won't hurt you." I cooed as I trotted him around the jump so he could get a good look at it. We tried it again and this time we got over it. I pushed him to go faster as we got to the high vertical. After we flew over that Sam went and did great. We dismounted and cooled our horses and then we untacked them.

"Annie." Mr. Conner called to me. "I saw your ride on Baker and I have made my decision. I will announce the new advanced team in 10 minutes. They rest of the people who tried out will be here as well and so will the current team members." He said and he walked off.

"Well I didn't make the team." I said in a huff as I plopped down on my tack trunk.

"You don't know that. You did great with Baker and even if you did refuse a jump he knows Baker is spooky and you handled it great. Now come on let's go find out if you made the team." Sam said as she dragged me to Mr. Conner's office.

In the office there with about 10 people there. I looked around and saw Jessica with her posse of friends who I have yet to learn the names off. Mr. Conner walked in and all the talk had stopped.

"Hello everyone. Will the current team members please come up here." Sam, Jess, two of her posse members, and a boy stepped up. I took a seat at one of the empty seats and crossed my legs. I looked around and no one seemed nervous but I was terrified.

"Ok I want to make this short. You all did a wonderful job and I waited till te last possible minute to make a decision. If I do not call your name please don't give up. Try again next time and get better and I am sure you will make it. Ok so the people who will fill the two spots are Jace Collins and ... Annie Richards. Welcome to the advanced team."

_I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I edited the first two chapters and sort of rushed to get this one done! I will try and update soon. Xoxoxoxox ~PoniesLover._


End file.
